The next avengers- A SYOC story!
by Avengewholocked
Summary: So, this is my first SYOC story! I will carry on with my loki x reader story. In this, yours oc's are taken my S.H.I.E.L.D to be trained by the avengers. *OC submissions are now closed!*
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is going to be an Avengers SYOC story, so if you want your character to be in the story, please submit the form below as a review! ^_^

**Name: **

**Codename:**

**Species (Human or Mutant):**

**Power (NO OP/God like characters, cannot stress that enough. Anything else, PM me. ****):**

**Age: (Can be anywhere between 13 to 18. My character, Megan is 13. Just an example for you guys.):**

**Backstory:**

**Appearance****:**

**Height (in Ft.)****:**

**Weight (in Lbs.)****:**

**Personality****:**

**Bio****:**

**Abilities/Powers****:**

**Weaknesses/Fears:**

**Weapons****:**

**Costume/Uniform****:**

**Civilian Clothes aka Civies****:**

**Hero/Neutral/Villain****:**

**Anything else, just message me. Also, I will get on with my Loki x Reader story, I'm just a little stuck on chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. I only own my OC, Megan.**

"Director Fury! Sir, we have the file on the mutant you wanted!" Fury looked up with a satisfied smirked on his face. Loki's attack had left them short of agents. Maria Hill handed the file over. "Sir, she's a child. Are you sure you want to expose someone this young to things like this?" She said. "Agent, if I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be doing know, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were around her age when they were first doing stuff like this. In fact, Agent Romanoff was younger than her when she started." He replied, waving his hand to dismiss her. Maria walked off muttering under her breath. She was getting sick of Fury and his ways.

After Hill left, Fury opened the file. This was going to be interesting, he thought to himself.

"Megan! Get back here!" The thirteen year old girl ignored her friend's shouts as she climbed higher. "Seriously Megan, that's not fair, you can climb higher than us!" "So?" Megan called back. Eventually, she climbed back down. "Seriously Megan, you're a cat-like mutant. Of course you're going to be able to climb higher than us." One of Megan's friends said. "Well, guess you're right." She replied, sticking her tongue out and messing up his hair. He chuckled and chased after her.

(Back at the helicarrier)

Fury closed the file. This girl was going to be one of the first that he was going to use. He smirked and talked of Maria over an earpiece. "Agent, get Agent Romanoff and tell her to follow this one. We have a keeper."

"Bye guys, see you next week!" Megan called out of the figure walking in the opposite direction. Megan was walking back from a drama class she had. As the three figures were out of sight, Megan continued on her way.

A van pulled up next to the pavement. Megan saw it out of the corner of her eye but shook it off. Anyway, it was more likely to be some sort of delivery van or someone's car. They parked there all the time, didn't they? It was only when the van started following her that she was starting to get nervous. She ran in the opposite direction, hoping that it would throw them off the scent. Suddenly, she felt something being stabbed into her neck, knocking her out.

"Got her Director. Bringing her back to the helicarrier."

OHHHHHHHHHHHH Cliff-hanger! :D If you want your OC to be part of this story, submit the form at the start as a review. ^_^ Look forward to seeing your submissions!


	2. Chapter 2 - Cassandra's into

**Alright, I am still accepting OC submissions, until I get a few more and then I'll close them. I need a few villain OC's because I need to balance the hero OC's and the Villains out. For now, the chapter I'm submitting is about what happened after Megan was kidnapped and I'll introduce one of the OC's that ****dancetillyoudie4799 submitted.**

**Seeing as all of the characters are well balanced, it's gonna take me a while to choose. Or I probably am going to use all of them at one point. I will introduce Tonya, Scarlett, Elizabeth and the others at one point. And yes, Coulson is still alive.**

**So, for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers or Cassandra.**

_**Italics is for flashbacks**_

Cassandra was at the park when she suddenly got a call on her mobile. She leapt down from the monkey bars she was hanging from and did a backflip. She grabbed her phone and answered before the person could ring off. "You have reached the phone of Cassandra Emily Barton, what can I do for you?" she said, smirking. "Yo, Cassie, have you seen Megan at all today? Because she wasn't at school today, and she wasn't seen since yesterday. Got any idea where she could be?"

"Wow Paul, nice to hear from you too." She could practically hear Paul sighing over the phone "Really Cassie now isn't the time for your sass. Megan has gone missing." At this, Cassandra's smirk changed into a frown. "No, I haven't. I'll let you know if I do." Before Paul could reply, Cassandra hung up. She had a sneaking suspicion that S.H.I.E.L.D had something to do with it.

_At the Helicarrier_

_Cassandra looked around. People on the Helicarrier had been acting strange. Stranger than usual. She saw Clint from her perch talking to Coulson. She crept nearer to hear what they had to say. "Look, Agent Romanoff is already bringing one in. We need them." She heard Clint say something and saw both of them go their separate ways._

_Cassandra pulled back, trying to think of what she had just heard. "Hey Cassie." She jumped at the sound of Clint's voice. "Dad!" she moaned, "You scared me!" she very rarely called Clint and Natasha "Mum and Dad" because that would mean that her cover at S.H.I.E.L.D would be blown. Only Maria, Fury and Coulson knew about Cassandra and who her parents are. To the other agents, she was just a younger agent who was being trained and the first in Fury `Next Avenger` project._

_Clint quickly put his finger to his lips and looked around. "Not so loud Cassie." He said giving a sharp nod. "Why aren't you at the park somewhere with your friends?" he tilted his head to the side, waiting for a response._

_Cassandra sighed. "You know Megan has her acting class today. And anyway, where's Mum?" she said, imitating Clint by tilting her head on the side. "Fury's called her out on a solo mission. Get Coulson to drop you at the park or whatever, Fury calls." He said with a wink as he walked away._

Cassandra left the park shortly after the call. She heard a sudden commotion across from here she was standing. She saw a quinjet was nearby and she snuck over slowly. She saw her father sneak up behind a mutant (well, she assumed it was a mutant) and slowly inject something into its neck. "Caught Ebony sir, bringing her in."

Cassandra gasped and hid back behind her post. Clint obviously heard her because he signalled to the other agent to go on without him and walked towards where she was. "Cassandra?" he called out. "Cass, seriously come out."

Cassandra shot round, only to be caught by Clint. "There you are!" he said, crouching down to get on eye level with her. "How much of that did you see?" he asked softly, gently taking her head in his hands. "All of it." She replied. "Why did you do that?" she said, biting back tears.

Clint sighed. He really needed to explain to her. "Listen, I'll explain once we get back to the Helicarrier. Come on." He said, putting his arm around her and taking her to the quinjet where the other agent and the knocked out mutant were waiting.

**Another chapter done and dusted! :D So, Ebony gets a cameo in this chapter. Ebony belongs to****RockAngel2642****. I have so many hero OC's that have been submitted and only 4 villains and I need to balance those numbers out. So, you can still submit yourOC, but no more heroes only villains this time around. **


	3. Chapter 3-Ebony's intro

**Alright guys, I want you to submit your characters as PM to me now, or I might create a forum so you can submit them there. But until I do, submit the characters as a PM to me. **

**This chapter is Ebony's point of view and then leads up to Cassandra's point of view towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers or Cassandra or Ebony. Ebony belongs to ****RockAngel2642 and Cassandra belongs to ****dancetillyoudie4799.**

Ebony looked around. She could tell someone was on her trail. She had moved to learn how to control her powers and yet, S.H.I.E.L.D had still found her. "What do they want….." she muttered under her breath. She quickly summoned a wave, hoping that would distract them. She ran round the corner, hoping that the wave had distracted them. She sped around a corner, quickly checking to see if the person had stopped following her. She smiled slightly; satisfied that she had lost him.

As she turned the corner, Clint dropped down behind her with the syringe in his hand. She spun around, grabbing his arm and trying to make him drop it. They struggled for a while till he eventually managed to inject it into Ebony's neck, knocking her out.

"Finally." He muttered. "Caught Ebony sir, bringing her in."

Just then, Clint saw some movement in the corner of his eye. He saw a flash of brown curly hair disappear around a corner. "Go on ahead and put Ebony in the quinjet and wait for me. There's something I need to do." He said, waving the other agent ahead.

He followed where he last saw Cassandra go last and started to call out her name. "Cassandra?" he called out. "Cass, seriously come out." He saw Cassandra try and run past him but he shot his arm out and caught her.

"There you are!" he said, crouching down to get on eye level with her. "How much of that did you see?" he asked softly, gently taking her head in his hands. "All of it." She replied. "Why did you do that?" she said, biting back tears.

Clint sighed. He really needed to explain to her. "Listen, I'll explain once we get back to the Helicarrier. Come on." He said, putting his arm around her and taking her to the quinjet where the other agent and the knocked out mutant were waiting.

"Listen Cass, we didn't want you to find out until later, but I guess I could tell you now." Clint said when they were back in the helicarrier and he had given Ebony to Fury.

Clint led her down to a meeting room where Coulson was. "So, Cassandra's found out then?" Clint nodded and the three of them sat down. "Listen Cassandra, we guessed you would figure this out one day." Just then, Natasha came in. "She finally find out?" She asked. Clint gave a small nod and she sat beside Cassandra.

"As I was saying, we didn't plan on you finding out this early on, but I guess we will have to tell you now." "I'm listening." Cassandra said, folding her arms. "You are part of this plan Fury has to get some of the strongest young mutants and or young people that we find out about and recruit them for this team that Fury is building." Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but Coulson cut her off again. "I know what you're going to say Cassandra, and no, according to Fury the avengers aren't enough. He needs more."

"How many have you got so far?" Cassandra said, glaring at Coulson. "We only have three so far. You, a mutant called Ebony and another mutant called Megan." At the mention on Megan's name Cassandra's head shot up. "You caught Megan?" A look of worry spread over her face. "Let me go see her. She doesn't like being suddenly moved to other places." Coulson nodded and lead her down.

*With Megan and Ebony*

"Hey, hey kid." Megan twitched slightly and turned over. "Kid! Wake up." Megan woke up and looked over in the direction that she heard her name being called. Megan looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair in a pixie cut. "Yeah?" Megan replied sleepily, panicking slightly as she noticed her surroundings. "Where are we?" Megan said looking around nervously.

"I don't know. But while we are here, we might as well get to know each other. I'm Ebony Jackson. And you are?" "I'm Megan. Megan Jones." Megan replied. This girl seems nice, Megan thought. "Nice to meet you Megan." Ebony said. "Are you a mutant?" she said, looking closer are the ears and tail that head appeared on her head. Megan paused for a moment. "Well, yeah…. I have cat like powers and I can turn into a lioness." Megan replied with a nod. "Do you have any?"

Megan nodded as Ebony told her about her powers. Just then, the door opened and Cassandra and Coulson walked through. "Megan!" Cassandra shouted as she ran over to her. "You okay?" Megan nodded and Cassandra opened the place where Megan and Ebony were being held. Megan nodded, and the two were released.

Coulson lead them back to the hall where they were sitting. "So, since me and Megan were in that cell, mind explaining to us why we are here?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now that I have enough time, I can update as often as I want! :D **

**Also, I'm going to be opening submissions for the mentors soon. Each mentor can have about 3 students each, to make it fair. (I kinda choose more OC's then I needed to.)SO I'm gonna announce when each OC can choose who's mentoring them soon and close then OC submissions. **


	4. Chapter 4- Feline,Bolt and Shadow

**Here it is chapter four! ^-^ This time we are meeting Feline, Ice Bolt and Shadow! :D Also Megan's tone changes depending on her mood, and that happens a lot in this chapter and the story. So at the moment she's being extremely sarcastic, and when she's like that, she's very chatty as opposed to the normally quiet Megan that we saw a few chapters ago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or the OC's. Feline, Ice Bolt and Shadow belong to their rightful owners.**

_**Last time:**_

"_**Hey, hey kid." Megan twitched slightly and turned over. "Kid! Wake up." Megan woke up and looked over in the direction that she heard her name being called. Megan looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair in a pixie cut. "Yeah?" Megan replied sleepily, panicking slightly as she noticed her surroundings. "Where are we?" Megan said looking around nervously.**_

"_**I don't know. But while we are here, we might as well get to know each other. I'm Ebony Jackson. And you are?" "I'm Megan. Megan Jones." Megan replied. This girl seems nice, Megan thought. "Nice to meet you Megan." Ebony said. "Are you a mutant?" she said, looking closer are the ears and tail that head appeared on her head. Megan paused for a moment. "Well, yeah…. I have cat like powers and I can turn into a lioness." Megan replied with a nod. "Do you have any?"**_

"_**Megan!" Cassandra shouted as she ran over to her. "You okay?" Megan nodded and Cassandra opened the place where Megan and Ebony were being held. Megan nodded, and the two were released.**_

_**Coulson lead them back to the hall where they were sitting. "So, since me and Megan were in that cell, mind explaining to us why we are here?"**_

* * *

Megan and Ebony nodded, seemingly absorbed by what Coulson was saying. "So, what you're saying is that you want us to do is train to be part of Fury's new group of super- powered butt monkeys? Not sure I entirely follow." Megan said, placing her feet up on the table and resting her arms behind her head, letting her ears and tail show, which earned her a glare from Coulson, Natasha and Clint.

Coulson sighed. He had to put up with this when he met Tony Stark, and this girl was just like him. "No Megan, I've said this once and I'll say it again, you are not Fury's 'Butt monkey's', as you so delicately put it."

"Looks like that to me."

Natasha turned to Clint and whispered something in his ear. "Stark will like this one." which earned a smirk from Clint. Cassandra quickly stood up and turned to Coulson. "I'm sorry about Megan's behaviour; she normally gets like this when she's in new surroundings."

Megan snorted "Too right. Where is Fury then, I have something I want to ask him."

"Any questions you have for Fury can be passed through me." Coulson looked expectantly over at Megan.

Megan sighed. "It can wait." She muttered, taking her feet off the table. She looked around again. "Well, if Fury's not here, where is he?"

"Director Fury is currently in a meeting with a potential recruit. He will not be back till later, depending if he is successful in recruiting her or not."

* * *

*With Director Fury and Elizabeth*

Elizabeth turned as she heard the door open and a smirk appeared over her face. "Director Fury," She said, a slight purr rumbled in her throat. "Come on, pull up a chair." She said, motioning towards a table which they both sat at. "So, bet I can guess why you are here."

Fury smirked. "Go ahead, guess." He replied, almost challenging her.

"You want me to join your little band of super powered band of lackeys. But that's never gonna happen because I'm not going to join." She replied, with a flick of her tail and turned her back on Fury again.

Fury sighed and frowned slightly. "Listen, Elizabeth." He snarled, getting her attention again. "We need you in this team. If you don't join, we will force you. Don't think we won't, because we can and we will." That got her attention. "Fine," She snarled "but don't expect me to talk to any of them." She replied hiding her ears and tail and following Fury back to the quinjet. **_**

*In the quinjet*

"I thought you said we were heading back to base." Elizabeth snarled her lip curling in frustration. "I never said that." He replied. "What I did say, however, is that we are gonna pick up two others."

*later*

The quinjet landed on an island. It was unusually cold, even thought it was summer. Elizabeth exited the quinjet first, to see if she could see the person they were looking for. She shuddered slightly at the sudden downpour of rain. Just then she saw a figure on a hill who (and she was pretty sure it was him) who was controlling the weather. She quickly called Fury over and pointed the figure out.

"Is that the person?" She asked, pointing him out. Fury nodded. "I guess so. Let go get him." They trudged through the rain to get to him. They saw a skinny black haired boy with blue highlights in his hair and with his hands held up in the air with thunderbolts shooting from his fingers. He spun round and his eyes widened. The boy suddenly shot up in the air in an attempt to get away from Elizabeth and Fury. He made an attempt to get away, but little did he know they were still in pursuit.

After flying for a good twenty five minutes, Miguel was pretty sure that he had lost them. He sensed someone coming up behind him, but before he could spin around to see who it was, he felt someone inject something into his neck and everything went dark.

"Right, I'm pretty sure he's knocked out now. Why did you even do that?" Elizabeth snarled at Fury, flicking her tail in irritation. Fury smirked and turned to her. "It was the only way. It's not like he was going to talk or anything."

"I'm seriously having second thoughts about coming with you and agreeing to join your little heard of monkeys. I mean, you brought me out here just to do this." Elizabeth complained, scooping up Miguel in her arms to carry him back to the quinjet. "You know, you didn't have to agree to this. I could of easily injected you with enough tranquilizer to keep you asleep till I gathered the people I needed and taken them back to the HQ when the other three are waiting for me. Also I know I have two other agents rounding up several more."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? You think you can handle twelve of us all at once, do you? I'll like to see you try." By then they had reached the quinjet. "Don't worry, I have help." Fury replied with a smirk.

* * *

*Back in the quinjet*

"So, just one more?" Elizabeth asked, turning to look at Fury. "Yes," he replied. "Hopefully we will be meeting a couple of agents I sent out to find this one. Looks like we're almost here. Can you make sure that weather boy is still asleep?" He said as they landed.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he has a name." She replied, looking over her seat at the boy. He was still asleep. Good, she thought to herself. She turned back to Fury, who had landed the quinjet. "Is he still asleep?" he asked. She nodded back. "Good, then let's go."

* * *

*On the ground*

The girl in the shadows shuddered. She could hear what sounded like an aeroplane landing in the nearby alleyway. She had sunk into the dark the moment she heard it. She blinked her dark, almond shaped eyes and walked with the shadows to investigate. She thought she saw two figures emerge from the plane and begin talking to each other. She hoped they couldn't see her.

"So, where do you plan on keeping us then Fury, if you find somewhere that's big enough to hold us?" she heard one voice say. "You will be staying at S.H.I.E.L.D until we convince Stark to let you stay at the tower." Misaki heard the man's companion grunt in reply and mutter something under her breath, but did not come any closer.

Misaki shuddered slightly. Stark? Misaki wondered where she heard that name before. Then she realised that her mother worked for him. "Oh, how can I be so stupid?" she thought to herself, "I mean, come on. That guy's face is plastered on every billboard in New York City. Why I didn't recognise the name, I don't know." She mentally added. "Wait, and he is part of the avengers, they're part of S.H.I.E.L.D." she thought. She tried to step closer but stepped on a twig, causing the two people to look in her direction.

"Shit."She muttered as she saw one of them step closer, and heard them call out. She tried to turn and run in the opposite direction, but she was too late. She felt one of them inject something into her neck that made her feel tired. All she heard before the world went dark was: "Now, let's get them back to HQ before they wake up."

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long! It's just I had things to do at school and I had to go away for a three week break when the summer started, but now I'm back I can write as much as I want ^_^! So, I will be giving each of the OC's mentors (Two OC's per avenger, just to make it fair.) Also, a few more OC's will be introduced (I know I said I'll stop at a certain number, but then I though what the heck and decided to let a few more in.), the villains and Loki will be introduced and Wolverine will be a mentor! ^_^**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter, all OC's belong to their owners.**


End file.
